


Getting There

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Getting There

“Baby, I’m sorry,” you said again, on the verge of tears as Spencer kissed his way back up your body. 

What was wrong? Why couldn’t you orgasm? You had the hottest boyfriend ever. He was so determined to make you feel good. You loved him. And yet your body couldn’t get there. The realization again overwhelmed you (unlike your orgasms, or lack thereof) and you brought your hands over to cover your face and hide your tears. “I’m sorry. It’s not you. I swear it.”

“Hey,” he cooed softly, wiping a small tear away from the corner of your eye. “It’s okay. Some women have a really hard time having an orgasm. Some women don’t even know if they’re having one. In this case, you aren’t unique and that’s okay. I will never stop trying to make you feel good.”

You chuckled softly and puckered your lips for a kiss, feeling undeserving of such an amazing man. As much as he told you that you weren’t unique in this case, it was hard to assume otherwise when so much of the media and literature you consumed claimed otherwise. “I just don’t get it. Like I can feel good, but I just can’t get there. It’s so frustrating.”

Spencer kissed your forehead and brought you on top of him so that your body was flush with his. “Actually, 30 percent of women of trouble reaching orgasm. Practically a third. On top of that, women have a harder time on the whole because their orgasms are brought on by the organs above the shoulders rather than below the waist.” He wiggled his lower half underneath you causing you to chuckle. “If you’re stressed that can hurt your chance. Medications sometimes don’t help, depending on the medication. The circumstances of one’s life make a much bigger impact for women than it does for men.” 

You grunted and knocked your head into his chest repeatedly. “I know...I just want to, you know? I love you and even though my body won’t get there, I can tell you you’re great with your mouth and other things,” you snickered. “I just want to reap the benefits and my body is being an asshole.”

Spencer laughed and gathered your head to his chest, his large hands encompassing the back of your head. “I’m sorry about that,” he said, pinching your nippled slightly as he kissed you. “But you aren’t actually alone in that inability. I can’t keep you from being sad about what you aren’t able to experience, but you don’t have to be sorry for me. I won’t stop trying.”  
“I know you won’t,” you laughed. “I just can’t help but think how someone else might be reacting to that glorious tongue of yours.”

Chuckling, he kissed the tip of your nose. “I don’t want them. I want you, because I love you for more than what I can do between your legs.”  
“My Prince Charming,” you giggled. “Want to watch a movie? Or I could get you going again?” You grazed his cock, still fairly rigid, but he twitched away. You’d already made him come twice and he would probably combust within seconds. “I guess that means a movie?”

He laughed against your neck and nodded. “Oh yea. Otherwise I might explode. Can we stay naked though?”  
“I’m always down for no clothes. And how about you read to me instead? I always love that.”

With another hearty laugh, Spencer stood up and walked out toward the kitchen. At the beginning of your relationship you would have never imagined him walking around naked with such confidence, but here he was, buck naked and acting like he was fully clothed. You did the same and went outside to cuddle in a blanket while he grabbed you both a cup of coffee. Reading and coffee was too great of a combination to miss - adding nakedness to the deal just put the icing on the proverbial cake. 

“Thanks,” you said as he strutted over with two cups of coffee. He placed one on the table next to you and sipped at the other one as he went toward the bookcase to grab something to read to you. With his back turned toward you, it gave you ample time to admire his adorable butt. You reached out your hands and pretended to pinch it until he turned around and caught you. 

“You pretending to pinch my ass again?”

“Stop having such a pinchable butt and I’ll stop doing it,” you giggled. He’d picked out Anne of Green Gables, a favorite of yours that you could read over and over again. Carefully, he placed his own coffee down next to yours and motioned for you to allow him into the blanket burrito. Although he had no issues being naked, it was getting cold.

A few minutes passed by, your back to his chest as you both sipped at your coffee, before he began to read. His voice always calmed you. It brought you out of your world and into another, his smooth tone narrating the entire experience. As he danced over each word, you curled your head into his chest and allowed yourself to become absorbed into Anne’s world - one where orgasms didn’t matter.  
“It probably was conscious that Mrs. Rachel was sitting at her window, keeping a sharp eye on everything that passed, from brooks and children up, and that if she noticed anything odd or out of place she would never rest until she had ferreted out the whys and wherefores thereof." 

“You still awake?” He asked after having read a few chapters.

Sleepily, you nodded against him, your rogue hairs tickling his chest. “Yea, I’m alive. I just can’t help it. Your voice is so soothing. Also, when you read to me, I can forget about the fact that my body is a giant dick and won’t let me orgasm.”  
“But now you just brought it up again, so you’ll be thinking about it!” He exclaimed. 

Turning around to face forward, you giggled. “I guess you’ll just have to keep reading to me.”  
“That was your plan all along wasn’t it?” he asked.

“I think it might have been.”


End file.
